


Powdery Snow

by DelicateSnail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I like to write sad stuff, I'm sad about these men, M/M, Young sad reaper76, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSnail/pseuds/DelicateSnail
Summary: Distance separates the two: Physically and Emotionally





	

Love gone cold, it's still there, but it's frozen. Pensive and Melancholic. 

Distance separates the two, emotionally and physically. A gentle snow drapes the base within Switzerland, while its warm and temperate within America. Conversation is shared but it's vague and unconvincing. 

They once hid within one another but something happened. 

A sense of paranoia infected them. It was controlling. Poisoning one another, oil running through their veins. A concoction destined for destruction. 

Anger and mistrust formed, fights fought no matter where, public or private. Affecting the moral of those around them, gossip turning into to major news. 

\-----------------------------

FIGHT FOR POWER: Infighting occurring within Overwatch!  
How can they guarantee the protection of citizens when they cannot protect themselves from eachother?  
A large argument has been reported to have occurred between Overwatch's Commander Jack Morrison and Notorious Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. Rumours spread as the world wonders what sparked the row between the two, Jealousy? Greed? Or perhaps it's simply a lovers quarrel! Find out later in our top story.

\----------------------------

There was no denying the tension could be contained, the universe practically knew now. A suggestion was made and Gabriel left for Switzerland, a separation. 

One step taken outside, the warmth of the sun embracing Jack, the tendrils of the cold wind caressing Gabriel. Opposites and yet, they felt the same.

A lingering heart break. A yearn for one another's comfort hidden deep within, concealed by layers and layers of hatred, sorrow, resentment and desolation. Pensive and Melancholic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Powdery Snow (am original) by Gakupo and Luka
> 
> Was tempted to write a happy ending but became unmotivated, lol


End file.
